reprisefandomcom-20200213-history
Good Times
Good Times is the second episode of the second season of Glee's official spin-off series, Reprise and is the sixteenth episode overall. It is set to premiere on September 24, 2015. Plot The episode opens with Cameron and Ella walking down the hallway, holding hands. Cameron voices-over first regarding that, while he deeply cares about Ella, he is beginning to get bored with the relationship because there is no excitement. They pass by Madison and Mason, and Cameron smiles at Madison. Ella notices this, and begins to voice over about how distant Cameron has become recently, and she feels as if they might not be able to recover from their fight the previous year. They walk into the choir room, where Kitty and Garrett invite the group to come watch them perform at The Grotto, a local restaurant that holds a monthly karaoke contest, as the winner is determined by audience support. The group offers their support, and the scene flashes to the restaurant, where Garrett and Kitty are ready to perform. They proceed to perform Let The Good Times Roll, and win the karaoke contest and a gift certificate to The Grotto. The following day, Forte is once again in the choir room, where Brianna congratulates Kitty and Garrett on their win. She decides to make the assignment, Good Times, as an homage to their win. Madison says that she has a song that she would like to perform, and she performs Good Times very enthusiastically, while Cameron watches and dances along enthusiastically, much to Ella's dismay. After the performance, Mason and Jane stop Madison in the hallway and tell her about how angry Ella looked during the performance. Madison remarks that she was probably just angry about how much fun she was having, and Jane explains that Cameron couldn't take his eyes off of her, and Mason states that she should watch how she acts around Cameron so Ella doesn't get the wrong idea. Madison shrugs them off and walks away angrily. Meanwhile, Ella walks down the hallway with Kitty, Iris, Nina, and Ruby, and she explains her dilemma with Cameron. While Kitty and Iris agree with her, due to their past romantic histories, Nina and Ruby explain that she may be overthinking and needs to talk it out with Cameron. Kitty agrees and gives her the gift certificate to The Grotto so Cameron and Ella can go out to eat and discuss their problems. The next day, Harry performs Good Times Bad Times and is greeted with praise from the group for performing a song outside of his comfort zone. He thanks them half-heartedly before the group is dismissed. The scene changes to The Grotto, where Cameron and Ella are eating quietly. After an awkward length of time, Ella asks Cameron if he is cheating on her with Madison. He reacts defensively, stating that, while their relationship isn't as exciting as it once was, he would never cheat on her because he loves her, and states that if she can't trust him, that they should break up. She states that she has seen the way he smiles at her, and he states that he is just being a good friend. He gets up angrily and leaves, while Ella cries at the table. The following day, Ella walks down the hallway alone, and sees Madison and Cameron walking together, laughing. She turns the other way so as not to see them, and runs into Ruby and Nina. She sarcastically thanks them for their advice, states that her and Cameron broke up, and walks away. Forte performs Good Time, led by Cameron and Madison, who dance together happily as Ella sings back-up, saddened as the episode closes. Songs Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Joseph Gordon-Levitt as James Howard *Sarah Paulson as Jennifer Wilde Guest Stars Navigational